Méditation
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Lecture de dossier et secrets révélés.


Un secret glacial

Dans un appartement de New York, un jeune homme blond, les yeux bleus, fin et dans la vingtaine lisait un dossier d'un client accusé d'avoir tué les parents d'une enfant de onze ans, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs. Son téléphone sonna le faisant sursauter. Il prit l'appel, méfiant.

-Oui?

-Mike? C'est Harvey, comment vas-tu?

-À ton avis?

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le cas.

-Harvey, écoutes-moi, je vais bien malgré mes souvenirs qui reviennent me hanter.

Mike raccrocha et décida d'aller dans sa chambre pour faire sa passion secrète: la méditation. Pendant longtemps, il a caché son amour pour la spiritualité à son entourage pour éviter les moqueries de ses camarades. Il a prit l'habitude de méditer pendant des heures. Formant les yeux, Mike prit une profonde inspiration et plongea dans son monde de sérénité.

En fin de matinée, Harvey alla chez son associé pour voir comment il allait. L'avocat s'en voulait de rouvrir des blessures dans le cœur de Mike. Arrivé à l'appartement de son associé, Harvey frappa à la porte. L'abscence de réponse inquiéta l'avocat qui prit le double des clefs de l'appartement et ouvrit la porte.

-Mike? Michael?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Harvey alla dans la chambre de Mike et soupira de soulagement en voyant son associé se réveiller doucement de son voyage spirituel. Mike sursauta en voyant Harvey dans l'embrassure de la porte de sa chambre.

-Harvey?

-Bonjour Michael.

-J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

-Oui.

-Quoi?

-Tu ne lisais pas le dossier. Tu dormais.

-Je ne dormais pas.

-Vraiment?

-Harvey, je t'ai dit que j'allais bien malgré mes souvenirs. J'ai besoin de faire une pause dans la lecture.

-Si tu le dis. Tu faisais quoi alors?

-Euh...

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Je méditais.

Mike ne disait pas à son patron qu'il méditait sur ses sentiments envers lui. Le jeune avocat était tombé amoureux d'Harvey depuis le premier jour qu'il l'a rencontré. Son amour pour son aîné allait être une source de problèmes pour Harvey, c'est pour ça que Mike faisait taire sa souffrance sentimentale devant Harvey alors qu'il voulait que son patron l'embrasse, le torture afin de le rendre fou de désir et le prenne avec douceur et violence. Un soupir de résignation s'échappa des lèvres du jeune avocat, faisant sursauter Harvey.

-Mike? Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Tout va bien.

-Tu es sûr?

Mike éclata en sanglots en s'effondrant sur son lit. Son amour pour Harvey, le dossier qu'il lisait et l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents le rongeaient de l'intérieur le faisant craquer dvant Harvey.

-Mike?

-Laisse-moi mourir.

Harvey s'allongea près de Mike et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Le jeune homme s'accrocha désespérement à la chemise de son amour secret pour rester ancré dans la réalité. L'avocat plus âgé prit le visage du plus jeune et lui releva la tête.

-Mike, tu as été la plus belle chose qui m'est arrivé et depuis que j'ai croisé tes magnifiques saphirs, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Harvey, je t'aime.

Les deux avocats s'embrassèrent tendrement et leur échange devint passionné. Harvy fit glisser le corps de Mike sous le sien et passa sa main sous la chemise de son amant. Mike sentit sa respiration s'accélérer avec la main d'Harvey qui remontait lentement sur sa poitrine. Le jeune avocat gémit quand l'index d'Harvey frôla l'un de ses tétons. Les deux avocats séparèrent leurs lèvres afin de reprendre leur respiration. Harvey enleva la chemise de son amant et sourit en le voyant rougir. Il se pencha et murmura «Tu es magnifique, j'ai envie de toi.» avant de mordiller l'oreille de Mike, le faisant se cambrer dans le plaisir. Le jeune avocat écarta les jambes inconsciemment pour permettre à son amant de s'installer confortablement. Mike gémit quand la langue d'Harvey taquina son cou. Il cria quand son amant se frotta à son érection, le torturant. Le jeune homme hurla quand les lèvres d'Harvey se refermèrent sur l'un de ses tétons sensibles. Les coups de langue d'Harvey torturèrent Mike qui ne savait plus comment faire pour respirer.

-Harvey, je t'en supplies, plus...

-Plus de torture divine?

-Ahhh...

Mike voulait qu'Harvey le touche au lieu de prendre son temps, le faisant délicatement souffrir. Le jeune avocat claqua des doigts et fut débarrassé du reste de ses vêtements et attaché à quatre pattes sur son lit tandis que son amant fut juste débarrassé de ses vêtements. Voyant Mike en position de soumission, Harvey se lécha les lèvres. Il prit le sexe de Mike en main et le tortura sous les cris de son amant. Souriant, l'avocat retira sa main attirant un grognement de frustration. Harvey mit ses lèvres au niveau d'une partie extrêmement sensible du corps de Mike.

-Harvey?

Pour réponse, l'avocat sortit la langue et se mit à lécher le tour de l'anus de Mike faisant hurler le jeune homme de pur plaisir. Sentant Harvey rire, Mike trembla. Lorsqu'Harvey prépara Mike, il sentit que son jeune amant était prêt à être pénétré. Il s'enfonça en douceur dans l'antre du jeune avocat et lui fit l'amour tout le reste de la journée.

En début de soirée, Harvey observait Mike cuisiner pour eux. Prenant une inspiration, il se lança:

-La méditation?

-En général, ça m'appaise quand le poids sur mes épaules est trop lourd à porter et ça me rapproche de ma mère.

-Ta mère?

-C'est elle qui m'a enseigné comment méditer.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir donner ce dossier.

-Harvey...

-Non, écoutes-moi Mike, Jessica ne voulait pas que je te le donne à cause de l'accident de tes parents mais j'en ai fait qu'à ma tête.

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

-Tu devrais.

Depuis la découverte d'Harvey sur l'amour de la spiritualité de son amant, les deux avocats se sont mariés et ont adopté une petite fille qu'ils nommèrent Katrina en hommage à la mère de Mike.


End file.
